


This Lacks a Background

by Dien



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, NC-17, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dien/pseuds/Dien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17 artwork of Fusco/Finch</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Lacks a Background

  



End file.
